


Dance Into My Heart pt 2

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dance into my heart, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: The song used in this chapter is The Words by Christina Perri, which I highly recommend you listen to while you read :)





	Dance Into My Heart pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this chapter is The Words by Christina Perri, which I highly recommend you listen to while you read :)

Kurt stood on the stage, pacing around nervously. He kept wondering why he was nervous, he always felt at home on a stage. It was where he went to get away from everything, where he went to cry, to laugh, to forget. Dancing was his way of getting all his emotions out, leaving his heart bare and just, letting go.

He guesses that's why he's doing it this way.

Kurt counts himself extremely lucky to have everything he has in life right now. He has an amazing job doing what he loves (the job in _Swan Lake_ opened the door to a permanent position in the New York Ballet Company with Brittany), he has some best friends that he knows will follow him through anything, and maybe most importantly, the most amazing boyfriend that he was completely in love with.

Which brings him back to what he's doing on stage. Because today was the day Kurt was going to tell Blaine he was in love with him.

Waiting was the worse part of it all, Kurt quickly decided. Every noise had him glancing at the auditorium door, his heart picking up in nervousness and anticipation. But the familiar face didn't walk in through the double doors, causing Kurt's nervousness to increase even more. He sighs, forcing himself to sit on the edge of the stage in order to stop pacing. He closes his eyes, letting his mind wander.

_A couple weeks had past since the opening night, but every night Kurt felt the nerves in his stomach-just like that opening night. The veterans of the company said that they never disappear completely. But when the curtain opens and the music starts and Kurt starts dancing the steps he's danced a thousand times before, the nerves disappear like always._

_The night, Kurt laid in bed with Blaine, his head on Blaine's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat in time with the rise and fall of his chest. Kurt closed his eyes as he felt Blaine's fingers gently play with his hair, tangling and untangling the soft strands. They didn't talk, they didn't move, they just laid there in perfect silence, listening to the other's breath and it was then that Kurt's mind caught up with his heart._

_Because he had been in love with Blaine for a while. It was the reason why his breath always caught when he saw Blaine. Why his heart always skipped a beat when Blaine smiled at him. Why he felt weightless when Kurt was held in his arms._

_But the silence was too perfect to let words make it disappear. So Kurt let out a tiny sigh and let himself drift off in Blaine's embrace._

Kurt returned to the present by the loud creak of a door. He literally jumps up when he sees the double doors in front of him opening, his heart skipping a beat (like always) when he sees the distant smile on Blaine's face as he walks down the aisle to the stage.

"Hey you," Blaine says, effortlessly pushing himself up to stand with Kurt, completely ignoring the stairs on the side of the stage. Kurt can't stop himself from smiling back at Blaine, letting himself get pulled into a kiss and a hug. His heart soars while he's held in Blaine's arms, and Kurt takes a deep breath, his nerves increasing once again as he steps out of Blaine's hold. Blaine looks up at him curiously, probably wondering why Kurt asked him to meet at the stage instead of the restaurant they were going out to dinner later.

"What's going on?" Blaine asks. Kurt let's out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I tried to figure out the words that I wanted to tell you, but I'm not the word guy. That's you, you can spin your feelings into these amazing words, so I'll leave that to you. But I just, wanted to tell you something and—I think it would be better if I just show you?" Kurt babbles, turning around so he doesn't see Blaine's confused head tilt as he struggles to figure out what Kurt wants to say. But Kurt is already at the speaker he had set up, touching the play button and letting the music play out through the Beats Pill.

It wasn't a classical piece, it wasn't something that Kurt could throw all of his years of ballet training into. But it was a piece that Kurt could dance and show all the emotions he was feeling. He searched for a long time for the perfect song, finally deciding on The Words by Christina Perri.

Kurt originally wasn't going to look at Blaine while he was dancing. He had choreographed his own dance meticulously in his room with Brittany, both of them deciding on how to make Kurt's dancing fit with the music. But when the opening bars came on, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to look away, loosing himself to the soft hazel eyes he fell in love with. And all of the nerves he felt before disappeared, just like they do before a show. Kurt did what he did best. He danced.

At the end of the song, Kurt laid on the floor, looking up at Blaine. He was panting a little, emotionally bare. Blaine's eyes were watering, and Kurt didn't even get the chance to get up on his own before Blaine was moving. He lunged towards Kurt, grabbing his arms and pulling him off the floor and into a searing kiss, all in one smooth movement. Kurt gasps, surprised and melts into Blaine's arms and Blaine's lips, his heart still thudding but not from nerves this time. Instead, it's thudding with the joy of finally being truthful and having the ability to beat all of its love towards the one man who owns it.

Blaine pulls back, his eyes still watering and he blinks them away but Kurt was entranced by the way the water stuck to his eyelashes. He stood there, and even though Blaine already knew the words, he had to say them anyways.

"I love you," he whispers. Blaine surges forward and connects the two in another kiss, smiling before he even pulls fully away.

"I love you too," he whispers back, and seals the words with another kiss.


End file.
